


My Boyfriend Mothman

by SapphiraLua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And my health, And my sanity, M/M, Maybe someday I'll finish a serious story and post it, Please Forgive me, this show has ruined my life, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraLua/pseuds/SapphiraLua
Summary: Keith finds Mothman.A love story.





	My Boyfriend Mothman

My Boyfriend Mothman

A Love Story

 

One day Keef was in forest n he saw thign it had wing  
He say  
AAAAAAAAAAAAA WING  
Thign go  
NO NOT SCARE  
IT ME  
*~Mothman~*  
KeEf go *gasp*  
MOFMAN  
He doa faint

Ewen GKeef wake he in dark plac  
He sit go AAAAAAAAA  
He c thign do a move  
Thign say PLS  
Do not do a scare  
I thot we could b fren  
He look awae  
I dnt haev fren  
Keef feel bahd  
He nee b fren wit Mofman

He taek Mofman han  
He sae  
Mofman  
I will be fren  
Or…  
MOAAR?

Mofman BLUSH  
HE HAD BOYFEN  
Boyfren do a kiss rite?????  
He maekd a kees to Keef  
Keef moned at Mofman  
They were nakkedds

The fuck happened

Mofman sae  
Keef  
I luv u wif all hart AND WIGN  
KEEf say  
I LUB U Mofnamn 

Keef had a do luv foar Mofmn  
He pull ring out of poket  
Mofnman  
Will U marey me????  
MOFmaN did a tear big crey  
YES FI G WILL MIARY U KEEF I LOEVB U

Dey had a maery da mext dae in da cave  
Bigfoot wass their  
Jesus officiaeted

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> End my suffering
> 
> I am so sorry
> 
> I wrote this in three minutes while cackling wildly


End file.
